80th Annual Hunger Games!
by xSakura-Kissesx
Summary: We had to kill in order to survive. We didn't know who would win or who would die. We were allies yet we were enemies. Were the odds ever in our favor to begin with? No I suppose they weren't. This is our story of the 80th Hunger Games.


Chapter 1: Reaping

_I come from District 12 the district of coal and mining. The district where Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark won the capitols hunger games, the district where I would be representing the 80th annual hunger games. Were the odds ever in my favor? No I suppose not. Starting now I would fight other tributes from other districts and possibly kill a few in order to survive these deadly games. The winner gets crowned if they win and the losers well there won't be any because their all dead never to been seen again. Now I only think the capitol has this deadly survival game in order for their people to have entertainment and watch kids from different ages die and not even care. My opinion they are all heartless and only care for themselves but that's just what I think others like the first district probably think a little differently from someone like me. Now your probably wondering who I am, don't worry you'll find out soon enough in my story of the 80th hunger games._

"Lillian!" The young fifteen year old girl sighed as she walked down the stairs of her home meeting her mother at the bottom of the stair case "Im right here" Lily replied as her mother looked at the dress she was wearing "Good your dressed lets go" her mothers voice was cold but Lily knew that her mother was only scared. Today was the reaping for district 12's tributes to be called forth to the capitol for this years hunger games "Lily do you really have to go?" her younger five year old brother Jacob asked as she smiled and bent down to hold him in her arms "I do but don't worry if I get reaped ill win and come home back to you mom and dad." she told him setting him back down.

The sound of the horn blew and it was time to go to the court yard nervous and scared she her mother and younger brother walked out of their house with her family waiting on the sidelines. Now to say Lily was scared would be an understatement, she was down right terrified but she couldn't do anything about it. As she finally got her finger pricked she walked towards the middle and stood with the other girls and glanced over at the boys side to find Cederick Dickenson staring right at her. He gave her a small nod as she did in return and turned back as Effie Trinket entered the stage "Welcome to the annual 80th hunger games!" Her voice echoed all around them no one clapped or cheered everyone was silent and still waiting to see who would be called and who would be able to return home.

The video had begun to play on the huge screen monitor that they had set up. Everyone watched even Lily and when the movie finished they turned their attention back to Effie as she smiled "I just love that!" she shouted into the microphone as one of the men in white brought over a bowl that had everyone's name inside it "Now ladies first." she announced digging her hand around in the bowl and finally picking out a skip and opening it "Lillian Hawthorne!" the name echoed through everyone's ears and Lily stood there scared out of all the names in that bowl hers was the one Effie Trinket had chosen "Well come along dear." Effie said as Lily slowly made her way to the stage. Finally making it her eyes darted towards her families and she could see the look of fear and sadness in her mothers and fathers eyes but she would do her best to win and come home she had promised Jacob after all.

The other bowl that had all the boy's names inside it "Now for the gentlemen" Effie continued after no one volunteered for her and her fingers dug around in the clear bowl pulling out a single slip that would have her fellow tributes name on it "Christian Mellark!" Lily's eyes slightly widened at the name that Effie had called out. Of course it would be the son of two previous victors and now she knew there would be no way she could possibly win. Seeing Christian walk towards the stage the two made eye contact as he made _it_ next to Effie's side "Any volunteer's?" Effie asked and when no one answered Effie turned to the two of them "Shake hands." she commanded as the two walked towards each other and shook hands stepping back at Effie's side as they faced the crowd "These are your fellow representatives for district 12 may the odds be ever in your favor!" She made the final speech and no one said a thing as the two followed Effie into the building behind them.

_My name is Lillian Hawthorne daughter of Gale Hawthorne and I will be participating in this years Hunger Games with the son of Katniss and Peeta. My story begins now._

**A/N: This is my Hunger Games story I hope you enjoy and please review (=**


End file.
